teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nail is Piccolo, and so can you!
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 25 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Nail is Piccolo, and so can you!" is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on August 26, 2011. Nail reads the disclaimer for this episode but he does not die. However, he no longer appears physically as he is now part of Piccolo's subconscious. Summary We then cut to Piccolo berating Krillin for wishing him to Namek. He then seems to be taken aback by his home planet, where he can see its "beauty", but quickly realizes how boring it is. Elsewhere, Freeza sarcastically congratulates Vegeta for dashing his hopes of immortality. Krillin, meanwhile, is quacking in his boots. When asked where they're from by Freeza, Krillin almost lets it slip, but is stopped by Gohan. However, Dende tells Freeza they're from Earth as revenge for constantly being called Little Green by Krillin. Freeza quickly makes plans to "stop by there" on his way home, in order to "pick up some space eggs, some space milk and BLOW IT THE **** UP!" He manages to regain his composure, but admits he is "absolutely livid". Vegeta mocks Freeza's rage about missing out on immortality, which causes Freeza to attack Vegeta head on. Meanwhile, Piccolo is still fuming about being stuck on Namek, but on finding Nail, is delighted by the prospect of "social activity". He hopes that Nail is not dead, to which Nail responds in Namekian, leading Piccolo to believe that Nail "is so broken that he can't even talk right". Nail fills Piccolo in on the situation in which he says he was talking Namekian, including the fact that they are more like slug people than demons. Piccolo is about to depart, claiming that he has "to go die again", but Nail stops him and informs him that he can help Piccolo. Piccolo claims he switched from Myspace to SpaceBook, but Nail says that there is something that can work out for the both, since he doesn't want to die, and Piccolo seems lonely. Piccolo agrees to use it, even though it's a forbidden technique. Piccolo is instructed to put his hand on Nail, but after being told to go lower down on him, Piccolo is informed that "if we had junk, you'd be gay right now". Before Piccolo can think of a good retort, he is fused with Nail. Piccolo is taken aback by the fusion, to the extent that he starts chanting triumphantly. This leads to Nail asking him what he's doing, and it turns out that Nail is still capable of voicing his thoughts in Piccolo's head. Nail believes that the fusion should give Piccolo enough power to defeat Freeza, and mocks Piccolo by mimicking his chanting, much to the latter’s embarrassment. Moving back to Freeza and Vegeta, it’s clear that the two seem equally/evilly matched, causing Freeza's scouter to bleep "f*** this, I'm out" and blow up. Freeza and Vegeta verbally spar, and Freeza warns Vegeta that he is nowhere near his full power. Vegeta is aware of this and asks if it is because Freeza can transform. This information surprises Freeza. It turns out that Vegeta found this out via Guldo, who also lets slip that Burter is, or was, gay. Vegeta then goes into the first of many Super Saiyan 'stories', which Freeza dismisses as utter drivel. Freeza then recalls how he defeated King Vegeta, who received bad advice from Councilor Nappa, going so far as to recall parts of the story he wasn't even there for. When Vegeta points this out, Freeza simply transforms into his second form. Freeza declares his transformation to be "all done... and judging from the expression on your face, so are you." Vegeta is horrified and refuses to believe that Freeza is now at a power level of 1 million, even when Freeza reduces most of the ground around them to rubble. Freeza then sings a rather twisted version of "My Favorite Things", and proceeds to spike Krillin with one of his horns. Krillin screams out that this is "the worst pain", but Freeza disagrees, and proceeds to taunt him by driving the spike in further, sending Krillin's Owned Count through the roof. Eventually, Freeza tosses Krillin aside and declares that impalement is probably his favored method of killing someone. Gohan decides he has had enough of the "condescending, sadistic, callous motherf****r" and proceeds to lay down a beating. This gives Vegeta false hope, which quickly evaporates as Freeza recovers easily. Freeza then asks Vegeta to stay where he is as he needs to go "play babysitter". Gohan tries to think of what Goku would do in this situation, but instead develops abandonment issues. Freeza takes advantage of this and leaves Gohan almost dead from his attacks, asking if it makes Vegeta angry. Vegeta refutes this, seeing Gohan as "kind of a smart-ass". It soon transpires that Freeza is only beating Gohan up because he gets off on it. Suddenly, a disc attack leaves Freeza without a tail, causing him to furiously ask "who has the balls?!?" It turns out to be Krillin, who declares himself immortal and scarpers, mocking Freeza at length. Vegeta wonders if Krillin somehow wished for immortality and plans to kill him, before realizing that he wouldn't be able to. During all this, Gohan is healed by Dende, as he is the only one that Dende respects. Gohan asks why Dende healed Krillin, but it transpires that Dende made Krillin think he was immortal. Krillin is soon informed otherwise and reminded that he doesn't get a power boost from being injured. Gohan asks him how he escaped Freeza, to which Krillin responds that after a game of cat and mouse, he used the Solar Flare technique on Freeza. However, once again, he does not follow this up with a Kienzan, allowing Freeza to return and yell that he will mount Krillin's head "where my tail used to be!" Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan mount a furious attack, but it has no effect, despite Krillin's initial optimism. Gohan decides that he is sick of the fight and wishes to go out the same way Piccolo did on Earth. Before he can do this, in a clever twist, Piccolo arrives on the scene. Freeza declares his surprise at missing one of the Namekians but is pleased that he can use a new joke. However, before he can deliver another "How many Namekians" joke, he is clobbered by Piccolo, who simply states, "Just one." Cast *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *LittleKuriboh – Freeza *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku *Takahata101 – Dende, Councilor Nappa *Hbi2k – Nail *KaiserNeko – King Vegeta *Faulerro – Butarega Music *Turning Home *Kageyama Hironobu - Cha-la-Head-Cha-la *Kenji Yamamoto - A Tought Struggle *Bruce Faulconer - Piccolo and Nail Fuse *Kenji Yamamoto - A Moment of Shuddering *Kenji Yamamoto - Anxiety and Unease *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kaibutsu Freever VS Densetsu no Super Saiya-Jin *Kenji Yamamoto - Formidable Opponent, The Saiyan *AinSophAur33 - Favorite Things (Freeza Cover) *FireBolt *Pfeifer Broz - Subversive Maltan *Kenji Yamamoto - Daimao Appears *Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Battle with Magus Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 15-25': Freeza impales and tortures Krillin with one of his horns (humorously gaining two "1UPs" in the process). **This episode so far contains the most owns in an episode. *Krillin's Space Duck impressions surface once more. *Space is once again used as a prefix (e.g. space eggs, space milk). *Vegeta recalls throwing dog treats at Guldo yet again. *Gohan unleashes another foul-mouthed rant. *Krillin's inability to make full use of his Kienzan attack is referred to again. *Freeza tries to make another joke about Namekians. *The Solar Flare comes with its usual disturbing image, this time being Dodoria in underwear. *Namek is described as boring once more and on how everything looks the same. *Krillin calls Dende "Little Green". *Goku's lack of parenting skills are referred to by Gohan. Trivia *Faulerro makes his first cameo appearance as Butarega, in the King Vegeta flashback. *The episode has well over 4.6 million views to date. Out of all the Season 2 episodes, only Freeza: The Final Cut Part 1 has more views. *Freeza's second form sounds like Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. His voice actor, LittleKuriboh, is the creator and voice actor of the show. *The cutscene in where Piccolo is mocking about how incredible he feels is not changed in this parody. It also contains the original FUNimation score for this scene. As such, this is one of few times Team Four Star uses music from the FUNimation dub. *Nail is supposedly to fade away in Piccolo's subconscious, sooner or later. However, this may never happen since fans like this ongoing joke. *In a reference to It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan, Gohan asks Krillin if he feels the force of Freeza’s transformation. Krillin claims he can taste it. *Piccolo's reference to switching to SpaceBook refers to the fact that by this point, FaceBook had displaced MySpace as the social networking site of choice for most people. *The Saiyan named Butarega was originally unnamed in the source material. Following the usual naming themes of Saiyans having names deriving from vegetables, Butarega's name is an anagram of the vegetable "rutabaga." Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x15 2x15 2x15